


[podfic] Don't Gotta Stay the Same

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, ft. hockey drag and bathroom jesus, gender is fake learning is a process and love is the only good thing, the author's column for the athletic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Coach would probably not be psyched if he knew about the open thing Paul and Laura have going. Or about how Paul has made out with three dudes in the past year. Or how Paul owns a hoodie that says ‘heteroflexible’ because he thought it was funny and kind of accurate, or the Other Stuff, because there’s-There’s a decent amount of Other Stuff.02:29:03 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] Don't Gotta Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't gotta stay the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291183) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



  
cover art collab with Growlery

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/origcccudontgottastaythesame_202002):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EnYmtm7NCOlCL_hMzA3cIgAUR4Nfgrxy):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work!

**Content notes:**  
Some kind-of bigoted parents. Some pretty mild/quick sexual content. I think that’s all, but please let me know if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
